Devices for driving a Thin Film Switching device (TFT) display mainly include a gate driving circuit and a data drive circuit. The gate driving circuit outputs various types of input control signals to gate lines of a display panel via a shift register. Generally, the gate driving circuit may be formed on a TFT panel. The gate driving circuit may include multiple cascaded shift registers, each of which is connected to one gate line to output a gate drive signal.
When a gate scanning is performed by the gate driving circuit, output signals of respective shift registers may attenuate stage by stage with the increasing of the stages of the shift registers, thereby influencing a response speed of the gate driving circuit and a display effect of an image.